onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
The Queen Sings
"The Queen Sings" is a song featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Alan Zachary & Michael Weiner. It débuts in the twentieth episode of the sixth season. This song was released on May 5, 2017, as part of Once Upon a Time: The Musical Episode. History After finding a Singing Spell left by Zelena, the Evil Queen removes the music from the kingdom. However, the Blue Fairy puts the songs in Snow White's unborn daughter's heart as they will one day protect her from the Black Fairy and give her a happy ending. }} }} Singers *Lana Parrilla as Evil Queen *Giancarlo Esposito as Magic Mirror *Lee Arenberg as Grumpy *Tony Amendola as Geppetto *Beverley Elliott as Granny *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming Lyrics :Evil Queen ::Mirror, mirror, on the wall ::I'm tortured by some spell ::Mirror, mirror, on the wall ::Please save me from this hell :Magic Mirror ::Snow and Charming made a wish ::Now everything has changed :Evil Queen ::Oh, great. You're singing, too ::This whole thing is deranged :Magic Mirror ::A spell as strong as this ::Won't be easy to defeat ::Your curse might not succeed ::With your kingdom singing songs so sweet :Grumpy ::It's time to work ::Let's go ::Not a thing to make me bristle ::With a heigh heigh heigh ::And a ho ho ho ::I'll mine that mine and whistle :Geppetto ::He's real and not a toy ::There's a lifetime to enjoy ::The happy things ::He's got no strings ::'Cause he's a-my real boy :Jiminy Cricket is chirping to the song's rhythm :Granny ::La, la, ::Princess on her way ::La, la, though I'm old and gray ::Happy times are here to stay :Snow White & Prince Charming ::Seems we found a lucky break ::Now let our song show the powerful magic ::We can make :Evil Queen ::Enough! Trivia Production Notes= Song Notes *At the origin, "The Song in Your Heart" was supposed to feature seven songs, but one track ended up being split in two songs: "The Queen Sings" and "Love Doesn't Stand a Chance". *According to Lana Parrilla, she couldn't use her own singing voice for the Evil Queen. She had to learn what the Evil Queen's singing voice would sound like. |-|Cultural References= Disney *The lyrics "With a heigh heigh heigh / And a ho ho ho" sung by Grumpy are a reference to the song "Heigh-Ho" from the film ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *The lyric "He's got no strings" sung by Geppetto is a reference to the song "I've Got No Strings" from the film Pinocchio. Fairytales and Folklore *The Evil Queen sings, "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, I'm tortured by some spell / Mirror, mirror, on the wall, please save me from this hell". This is a reference to the classical line from the "Snow White" fairytale: "Mirror mirror on the wall, who in this land is fairest of all?". Appearances References }} fr:The Queen Sings nl:The Queen Sings